La afición secreta de Makoto
by Gpe Vago
Summary: Nunca debió haber accedido, en su vida pensó que el amable castaño de ojos verdes llegara a tener esos gustos, en lo que lleva de vida se habría imaginado que su amigo de infancia y actual pareja le pediría ser partícipe de algo semejante acto.Y todo empezó cuando le pregunto si tenia alguna fantasia con él


**La afición secreta de Makoto**

Nunca debió haber accedido, en su vida pensó que el amable castaño de ojos verdes llegara a tener esos gustos, en lo que lleva de vida se habría imaginado que su amigo de infancia y actual pareja le pediría ser partícipe de algo semejante acto Y todo empezó cuando le pregunto si tenía alguna fantasía con él, claro que para que el pelinegro de ojos azules cumpliera con aquello, primero tenía que saber a qué se enfrentará.

"solo será algo leve Haru, sería incapaz de hacerte daño" confío plenamente en su mirada, confió en sus palabras que salían con tanta dulzura que fue imposible negarse a lo que pedía, total… él ya había cumplido su fantasía de hacerlo en la alberca, porque él le negaría el realizar una sesión sado-masoquista al chico que ama.

Hasta ahora se daba cuenta del error que cometió.

No es como si no lo hubiera disfrutado, al contrario, fue excitante ver de esa forma al castaño, pero en estos momentos sentía que ya era suficiente por hoy, su vista ya estaba cansada, sus brazos y piernas se sienten pesadas, sin mencionar que mantener la boca abierta secó casi por completo su garganta, pero él accedió a ser el esclavo de Makoto por un día, aunque no pensaba que sería tan pesado el serlo.

Había pasado apenas una media hora desde que la primera parte término, aun recordaba tan vivamente cuando el castaño le pidió desvestirse y ponerse un collar que parecía un pequeño cinturón, según Makoto era para dar el efecto, si bien no tenía ningún rasguño en su piel o alguna marca de golpes, se podía ver su trasero levemente enrojecido por las múltiples nalgadas que el castaño le dio por su "mal comportamiento" al privar de oír los "sensuales" sonidos que tanto le provocaban, haciendo uso en otro artículo, le puso un tipo de aro de hierro que le hacía mantener la boca abierta, este contenía una correa de cuero que acababa amarrada en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Esposó las muñecas de Haruka quedando sus manos detrás de su espalda, a merced de las caricias del Tachibana, en una posición incómoda con su trasero levantado, las piernas abiertas y mostrando su rosada entrada, poniendo su cuerpo de forma en la que apoyaba su mejilla contra el frío piso.

"Haru… ¿te gustaría sentir el agua en tu interior?" pregunto de una forma sensual muy cerca de su oído.

"ah...ah" no podía articular las palabras, pero por alguna razón no quería sentirla.

Vio como el menor colocaba una cubeta cerca de sus piernas, alcanzó también a visualizar una jeringa de un enorme tamaño, vio como la llenaba con agua, después sintió una pequeña intromisión en su ano, no era doloroso, pero sí incómodo y extraño, sintió una presión, podía sentir como el agua entraba en su interior.

"Haru… ¿puedo meterlo?" aquella pregunta, no supo cómo ni porque asintió, pero la sensación de como el miembro de Makoto junto con el agua hacían sentir en su interior una sensación pesada, como aquel líquido era empujado más dentro de él, sentía dolor en la zona abdominal, no era mucho pero si lo suficiente como para hacerlo abrir más los ojos y sacar un poco más fuertes los gemidos que producía.

La penetración era rápida y fuerte, el movimiento constante se volvió placentero, la mano de su novio le brindaba las caricias en su miembro para provocarle placer, no importaba ya el (MUY preciada) agua que había metido Makoto en su interior, ni las ganas que tenía en un momento de vomitar por la presión que ocasiona.

Sentía el clímax llegar, su pareja se encontraba igual, pues su movimiento fue más certero a ese punto que le nubla los sentidos por el placer. La esencia de Makoto saliendo fuertemente fue lo que provocó que emitiera un gemido mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, además de sentir como la mano de su novio se veía empapada de su semen.

Sus ojos se cerraban ante el cansancio y los espasmo de placer que su cuerpo aun sentía, sintió como Makoto le quitaba aquel odioso aro de su boca, su piel sentía las caricias de su amado, y de su entrada (ya un poco más rojiza) sentía la salida del agua junto con el semen del castaño. Se sentía raro… aquello le había hecho sentir varias cosas, por un lado estaba realmente complacido y satisfecho pues aquel orgasmo fue el mejor que ha tenido hasta ahora, y por otro lado se encontraba algo molesto (mas consigo mismo que con el menor) pues se sintió dominado, privado de su libertad… pero aquello se sentía tan bien.

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que finalizó aquello y su cuerpo estaba libre de cualquier atadura, ahora solo quería descansar sobre el pecho de Makoto, haciendo círculos en este.

"Haru… ¿crees que algún día podamos repetirlo?" preguntó el de esmeraldas mientras acariciaba el pelo del mayor.

"Hmm… tal vez"


End file.
